Freezing: The Subzero Knight
by The Lone Darkstar
Summary: Dark here and this will be the first chapter/intro to my new OC characters adventure in the realm of Freezing. Disclaimer**I do not own any rights to Freezing or any of the characters used in this story.


Freezing: The Subzero Knight

Chapter 1

"Mom! Mom Where are you?!"

Everette Jakobs's sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The screams of her 4-year-old son rousing her as she threw on her night coat and walked out of her room.

"Jason? What's wrong sweetie mommy is coming."

She rounded the corner and opened the door to the boy's room to find him crying hysterically in his bed.

"M…mommy I…I heard a noise from my closet"

Everette took a breath and smiled softly, the little one had been having trouble sleeping the last few days due to a scary they had watched together as a family. "Relax my little knight mommy promises there is nothing in this closet"

Young Jason's eyes widened as his mother opened the door to reveal…. His winter coats and the occasional scattered toys. "But mommy I promise I heard a noise!"

His mother sighed and picked up the Robo Warrior toy that had fallen off of its shelf and took it with her to the bed. "My dear it was just one of your toys. There is nothing to be scared of anymore"

Setting the toy in her sons lap she gently laid his head against her chest as she settled in next to him.

As if on cue the boy picked up the toy and smiled softly as he moved the arms and legs about.

"Would you like to hear a story my little Jason? A story about a brave Knight in shining armor?"

"Like me momma?" he looked up towards her with tear stains still existent on is small face, but instead of sadness a smile was now present.

"Exactly like you my knight" she rubbed his head and smiled as she settled in to start her story. "Once upon a time there was a Knight dressed all in black…."

TIME SKIP 4 YEARS

Little Jason now 8 years old sat in front of the Tv sipping a juice box and watching his favorite cartoon "Super Knights". His mother sat behind him on the couch knitting a handkerchief she had been working on for the past 2 weeks when suddenly the TV turned to static and the local news came on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms have been sighted across much of the major United States, as well as in major population centers around the globe. President Roberts has issued a statement"

The screen changes to a live feed of a middle-aged man in a clean pressed blue suit with a United States Flag on the collar of his jacket" My fellow Americans it is with deep regret that I am to tell you that as of 0800 several large UTO's have been sighted around our great nation. We have no idea where these creatures have come from or what their motive might be… All we know is that we lost contact with half of the western seaboard as of 0950 and they are moving inland. Please stay in your homes and…buzzzzzz" the Tv cuts to static just as a sonic boom is heard from outside the house.

"What is it mom?!"

"I have no idea sweetie!" the boy took one glance at the door and all she could do was watch as her son bolted out of the front door. "Jason NO!"

As it turns out the boy running out of the house at that moment is what saved him and most of his body, because as soon as his shoes hit the pavement the house behind him exploded into a mass of wood splinters and fire. The blast threw him off of his feet and into the side of a near by dumpster as he crumpled and a small amount of blood pooled in his mouth.

"MOM! NOO" he ran towards the wreckage of his home only to be thrown back again. Except this time a large slightly humanoid figure stood in the wreckage. It was well over 100 meters tall and a dark grey color, it made no sound as a beam front its chest appeared and struck another row of houses causing the air around said beam to sizzle and crack due to its immense heat.

The young boy laid in the street bloody and broken both in body and mind as he let out a groan while he used his left arm to lift his feeble body to a sitting position, he glared up at he UTO with a look of such hatred it shouldn't have really came from an 8-year old's eyes. "I swear one day I'll be strong enough to destroy you and all of your friends. I will avenge mommy" was all the boy could muster before his eyes rolled back into his head, and his head hit the pavement with a wet thump.

After that day the boy swore, he'd become the instrument of the alien's destruction. It took the military with all of their might and power 5 days to finally bring down the beast, but the death toll left in its wake left many questioning if we had really won or merely survived.

The many nations of the world started to scramble for an answer, a repellent to help hold the NOVA's, as they were now called, at bay. Their famed answer was to break down the large amount of material left from the Type S, and use the material now called "stigmata" to implant it into compatible humans and turn them into living weapons to fend off Nova attacks.

FLASHBACK

The young boy laid in the street bloody and broken both in body and mind as he let out a groan while he used his left arm to lift his feeble body to a sitting position, he glared up at the UTO with a look of such hatred it shouldn't have really came from an 8-year old's eyes. "I swear one day I'll be strong enough to destroy you and all of your friends. I will avenge mommy" was all the boy could muster before his eyes rolled back into his head, and his head hit the pavement with a wet thump.

"You poor child, I'll help you fulfill your mission. But it will be up to you if you can take it" was barely heard over the roaring flames and heavy weapons fire in the distance as a lone figure lifted the boy's body into his arms and loaded into a nondescript jeep.

(2 YEARS LATER)

Screams of pain and bloodcurdling terror could be heard from all around the control room as camera feeds showed a lone figure laying face first on what was once a pristine white hospital bed.

"His vitals are dropping Doctor we need to stop the procedure" was heard as a digital heart monitor beeped loudly.

"I won't lose this one Diane he'll make it, he has to."

The room is silent save for the beep of monitors as the young boy on the table suddenly went still as blood seeped from 4 incisions on is back. Each was already forming a small bulge due to the fact that 4 experimental stigmata had been placed in them. The heart rate monitor flatlined and everyone in the room dropped their heads "We've lost him sir". The doctor didn't reply as we kept his eyes glued to the media screen "Sir he's gone he was the last one and the experiment failed yet again, shall I send the cleanup crew in?".

"Just watch" was all Doctor Aoi muttered as on screen the incisions started to slowly close and heal, the heart monitor beeped to life as an orderly rushed to "I have vitals! He's alive and breathing sir, we've done it!"

"No son, we've only forged the weapon, now we must sharpen the blade so we can thrust it into the hearts of the NOVA. Only then can we say that we did it."

Two orderlies in white hospital gowns rushed into the surgical room and carefully placed the boy on a gurney. They wheeled him out of the room and into an ICU where various machines were wired to his weak body. The next few months of his existence would prove to be his worst.

The doctor was right 4 months into his "instalment" process were truly horrific as his body broke down and rebuilt its self over and over as he laid in the cold bed of the ICU chamber. His screams of agony could be heard from all across the building as his bones were broken and reformed, as the synapses in his brain exploded and reconnected. He was dying a million deaths as he lay in that bed while his stigmata attempted to merge with his feeble body.

Time Skip (4 years)

A lone figure sat aboard a military grade UH-60 GhostHawk helicopter, his eyes were closed as his dark black hair waved in the internal cabin breeze while the vehicle roared across the blue Alaskan sky. Outside a world of white greeted the pilot's visor as he queued up his helmet mic. "Savior 12 to base, we are 5 clicks out and have the package secured, Over".

"Roger Savior 12 this is Airmaster, what is the package's condition" the comm's system barked over the noise of the engines. The pilot now known as Savior carefully turned in his seat to look at the figure in black. "He's asleep Airmaster, I don't know how with all this noise, Over".

"Roger Savior, just get em home so we can see what he can do, Over"

The helicopter cruised for another 10 minuets before suddenly out of the white snowscape came a buzzing metropolis known only as Base 22, rows upon rows of chain-link fence spanned the outskirts of the compound, while further in set atop platforms multiple SAM sites brought their targeting computers online to track the incoming bird in the event that it would be market as hostile. After yet another minuet the heli touched down upon a roof top pad in the central most building of the base and the pilot killed the throttle to just and idle as the left door was opened by a figure with a black helmet and visor.

"Welcome to Base 22 Sir! Please exit the craft the director and doctor are waiting for you inside!" the man stepped out of the door way as Jason collected his bag and moved through the cabin. As he passed the pilot and co-pilot, he offered them a curt nod before stepping out into the rotor was as his hair and clothes whipped around in the torrential wind. He shouldered his bag and walked towards the set of double doors as behind him the heli spooled its engines and took off with a roar.

Only one thought crossed Jason's mind as he pushed through the double doors into the blinding central room **"Finally, my final step has arrived. After all these years and training my final training is here"**


End file.
